The present invention relates to a body fitting urine management device. In particular, the present invention is directed towards urine management devices with improved skin attachment means such that improved body fit and a tight seal is provided between the body of the wearer and the skin, thereby preventing leakage and contact between the feacal material and the urinary tract and thus preventing urinary tract infections. The devices find particular utility for adult female wearers of such devices.
Urine management devices are known articles of manufacture that are designed to be worn principally by incontinence sufferers and infants. Such urine management devices are attached to the urogenital region of the wearer and are intended to entrap and immediately contain urine and other bodily discharges. As a consequence, these devices are functionally effective in lessening epidermal irritation; in preventing contamination of articles such as clothing and bedding; and even in preventing the soiling of the carers themselves.
Typically, the urine management devices are made from a plastic bag material and an adhesively faced attachment member joined to the bag. For instance, GB 1,092,274 discloses a paediatric urine collector for female use comprising a collector bag of plastic material opening for collection of urine for analysis. The base of the opening is provided with a wedge like projection adapted to engage the lower perineal area of the infant. The collector is secured to the body of the wear by adhesive material. Similarly U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,377 discloses a urine collector having a urine collection bag with a urine inlet and an adhesively faced attachment member. The attachment member is further provided with a bulge shape to span the perineum of the infant wearer. The urine collection devices are designed to collect urine typically for analysis and thus must be of sufficient dimension to contain a full discharge and are therefore bulky. Furthermore they are not designed to be worn for any length of time next to the body or to be worn in inside a diaper or undergarment.
There hence still exists a need to provide a urine management device which is designed to perfectly fit and conform to the an adult wearer. In particular there is a need to provide a urine management device for adult wearers which provides a seal between the device and the wearer such that leakage will not occur even when the wearer is active. Moreover it is particularly desirable to provide a urine management device for female adult wearers which prevents the ingress of faecal matter or bacteria into the urinary tract, and which prevents the ingress of urine and bacteria from the urinary tract to the anal region of the wearer.
Another problem related to currently available urine management devices is the ease of placement of the device in the correct position. Adult wearers suffering from incontinence may also be afflicted by other disabilities such that they require an easy means to guide the device into the correct position required. Obviously removal and reapplication of the device is most undesirable particularly on the sensitive genitalia area which may be already irritated due to the incontinence problem and thus correct first time positioning is also highly desirable.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing a projection at the rear portion of the flange. It has been found that the presence of such a projection is uniquely advantageous and prevents the flow of urine material out of the rear portion of the flange and prevents the flow of faecal material from the anus towards the urinary tract. Furthermore, the presence of such a projection on the urine management device causes no discomfort to the wearer, leads to a great reduction in infections and epidermal irritations derived from faecal material and bacteria and results in a high level of wearer and carer satisfaction in relation to skin healthiness. In addition the projection also assist in providing the wearer or caretaker with an application aid to guide the device into the correct position.
In another aspect of the present invention, the urine management device with this projection can be advantageously used with a disposable adult incontinence diaper and or a faecal management device.
A urine management device constructed in accordance with the present invention comprises a bag having an aperture and a flange surrounding the aperture for adhesive attachment to the uro-genital area of the wearer. The anatomically-shaped flange is attached to the bag and comprises an outer periphery, an inner periphery adjacent to the aperture, a longitudinal centreline and a transverse centreline wherein the transverse centreline segments the flange into a front portion and a rear portion.
In particular, the flange comprises a projection in the rear portion. The projection is disposed between the outer periphery and the inner periphery of the flange in a direction parallel to the longitudinal direction. Preferably, the projection extends from the outer periphery to the inner periphery and is disposed in a symmetrical manner. The projection has an effective height ranging from 5 millimeters to 30 millimeters, preferably from 10 millimeters to 20 millimeters, more preferably an effective height of about 12 to 20 millimeters, moat preferably 15 millimeters. The projection is particularly beneficial for female wearers where the projection is are adapted to fit snugly between the labia and the anus, i.e., the perineum of the female wearer.
In another aspect of the present invention, the present urine management device is used in combination with a disposable adult incontinence diaper and or with a faecal management device.
A further aspect of the invention relates to the use of said projection as an application aid to ensure ease of placement and ideal positioning of the device.
A yet further aspect of the invention relates to the use of said projection to prevent leakage of the liquids entering or stored within the device.
A further aspect of the invention relates to the use of said projection for the prevention of urinary tract infections.